


Check Mate

by Stockholmsyndrom



Series: Breach of Contract [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stockholmsyndrom/pseuds/Stockholmsyndrom
Summary: After all the dancing around each other, Roy and Riza finally consummate their marriage.Explicit version of the last chapter of my story Breach of Contract.





	Check Mate

Roy all but stumbled into the room. Riza had all but pressed him against the door to her chambers for a good few minutes, kissing him senseless ever since they had made it up the stairs. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was amazed that they had gotten this far at all.

When he had kissed her in the downstairs drawing room, he had almost regretted it for a moment until he felt her melt against him and her arms encircled his neck. She had kissed him back just as feverishly then. And then it had become a race for the both of them. He had finally let go of all his doubts and fears and just acted on pure instinct. And how sweet his wife was tasting in his arms. She was even better than he could have imagined. Drinking her in hungrily, he had pressed her as close as possible. Neither of them cared for any sense of propriety anymore.

"I've wanted to do this for so long..." he heard himself whisper against her swollen lips. Riza laughed breathily and pulled him back against her, smashing their mouths together yet again.

He explored all of her that he could, and in running his hands over her silken laced bodice he managed to travel all the way to the wooden door with her. It was only when her back hit the doorframe, that she let go of him for long enough to look up at him.

"Would you like to..." her cheeks were deliciously pink.

"God yes," he whispered hoarsely and she took his hand into hers to lead him through the great hall and up the staircase.

As soon as they had reached the door to her chambers she had taken him by his lapels and crushed their mouths together hungrily. His back hit the door in a soft thud, but he didn't care. He wanted her, all of her, just to himself.

His hands were roaming up and down her back as she explored his mouth with her tongue. Roy almost groaned when she licked her way into his mouth. The pleasant shudder that ran through him immobilized him for a few moments. But he caught himself again and reluctantly dropped one hand from her back to feel for the doorknob that he knew had to be somewhere behind him. He managed to maneuver the door open somehow and swung himself into the room, pulling her with him.

As soon as the door closed behind them, he hooked his finger beneath her chin and captured her in another kiss. Now it was on her to lead him through the dark and unfamiliar room, but it turned out that Riza had expert leadership skills. Soon he felt his calves collide with her bed. But before she could push him down, he grabbed her by the hip and swung them around so he could topple down atop of her.

He looked down at her, all flushed and out of breath, and he couldn't suppress the smile that tugged on his lips.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured as he bent over and placed a small kiss on the side of her exposed throat.

Riza made an undignified sound underneath him, challenging him to repeat the motion. When she sighed again, he began to shower her neck and collarbone with tiny kisses until all of her skin was covered in goosebumps.

He traced his fingers over the planes of her bosom, kissing his way up to her ear and flicking his tongue over the velvet lobe.

"That tickles," she protested weakly, while also giving him more access by bending her neck ever so slightly.

"Good," he purred with a wolfish grin and enjoyed the shudder that ran through her. Her fingers were raking up and down his back and soon enough she started tugging on his jacket. Roy was just too happy to oblige her and shrugged out of it. His shirt soon followed and he thought it would only be fair to relieve his wife of some clothing too. 

"Would you like me to assist you with undressing a little?" he breathed and Riza only nodded her head. 

So Roy slowly undid each and every button on the back of her dress, slowly revealing the creamy skin and the corset underneath. 

Riza shyly stepped out of her dress and Roy could swear that he could make out her blushing cheeks, even in the dark room. She had gone still with uncertainty, so he distracted her by placing small kisses all over her shoulders and every inch of bared skin that he could reach. 

"So gorgeous..." he reassured her and started to slowly unfasten the laces of her corset. 

Once that fell to the ground, Riza stood in front of him in nothing but her cream shift. 

Roy placed a hand on her waist and pulled her close again. His hand felt the softness of her flesh underneath the spindly cloth and he suppressed a sigh.   
He kissed her again deeply, trying to chase away the uncertainty and embarrassment she felt. It didn't take long for Riza to return the kiss. Her shy tongue got more and more adventurous and soon they were engaged in passionate kissing again. Somewhere along the line they sank down on the bed, the soft sheets welcoming them like an embrace. 

Riza let her hands roam all over his body, exploring his skin and the planes of his taut muscles underneath. Whenever her touch grazed one of his scars, she made sure to touch it extra carefully. But she never shied away from anything.   
Roy felt his pants getting tighter the longer she touched him. He responded in turn with tracing her form through her soft shift and found his touches lingering on her hips and her soft breasts. His fingers found a hardened nipple and Riza let out a small yelp. 

"Are you alright?" Roy asked smiling in between two kisses. 

"Yes... It's just... Those are very sensitive..." Riza turned her head away, her cheeks dusted with pink. 

"That is very good..." Roy whispered huskily and rolled the nipple between his forefinger and his thumb.

Riza's reaction of letting out half a squeal sent Roy's blood right to his groin. He did it again. Even through the material of her shift he could feel her hot flesh and pulsating heart beat. Crawling half over her he couldn't resist the temptation anymore. He cupped her breast in his hands and brought his lips to the hardened little nub, taking it into his mouth and gently sucking on it right through the cloth.

Riza threw her head back and let out a string of surprised noises, starting to wriggle underneath him. Roy let one of his hands wander down her body, stroking and caressing the planes of her curves, until he had reached the hem of her shift. He tried not to dwell on how much it had ridden up by now.

With nimble fingers he slipped underneath the hem, his fingertips coming into contact with the bare skin of her knee. He lightly grazed his teeth over her nipple as he slowly slid his hand up her creamy thigh.

The sensation almost brought him to a shudder himself. Riza bent her knees, propping them up against the mattress and giving him even easier access. 

Sliding his fingers along her inner thighs was the most natural thing to do. Her hands were running up and down his back and shoulders, leaving pleasant tingling in their wake.

It almost came to a surprise to him when his fingers dipped between the opening in her bloomers and found a warm wetness. 

Both Roy and Riza gasped at the sensation. 

His gaze darted upward, searching for her face and finding her eyes trained on him, glassy and shining with the pale moonlight. 

He flicked his index finger along her folds, not daring to intrude on her. Almost by itself her pelvis rose to meet his touch. 

Roy slid up her body, forsaking the sensitive nipple and instead captured her lips in another kiss. She returned it eagerly, slipping her tongue in his mouth and digging her nails in his flesh without hurting him. He took that as a sign to go on. 

Wriggling his finger around and playing with her most sensitive flesh, he curiously dipped into her wetness. 

Underneath him, Riza groaned and lifted her her hips even more to further meet his touch. He stroked over her golden tresses with his other hand and nibbled lightly on her lower lip as he curled his finger and massaged her from the inside. 

White hot pleasure shot through Riza's every fiber and crawled just beneath her skin. She gasped out loud, not comprehending the sensation. And then he did it again, and again. He had her mewling beneath him in a mere few moments, but she was too far gone to feel any shame. Instead, she scratched over his back, urging him to give her more, even if she didn't know what that was exactly. 

Roy added another finger to join the first one inside of her and Riza almost cried out. It wasn't pain, but the sensation was very overwhelming and he just wouldn't stop curling his fingers and hitting that magic spot inside of her. Her toes curled and she was sure that come morning she would have left some remarkable marks on Roy's back.

He started to move his fingers inside of her even more, wriggling them around, making scissoring motions and pumping them in and out of her.

Riza's eyes fluttered shut at the new sensation. The heat pooling in her stomach slowly spread out through her whole body and she whimpered uncontrollably into Roy's mouth.

"Please..." she breathed heavily. She didn't exactly know what she was begging for, but she needed it. Now.

Roy responded by wriggling out of his pants. Left as a whimpering mess on the sheets, Riza only realized that he was done, when she heard the sound of his shoes hitting the ground. And then he was next to her again, his hot skin pressing against her. He tugged on the last remainders of her clothes and all she could do was lift her arms or roll over to assist him in undressing her. Eventually he was next to her again, his bare skin making contact with hers. She flushed deeply, suddenly very aware of her own nakedness.

But he captured her lips again, kissing away the doubts and shame. His arms wrapped around her in a secure hold and his fingers slid between her thighs again, rubbing along her wet core and sending hot flashes through her body.

She whimpered, wrapping a leg around his hips and bringing them even closer. And then Roy shifted, rolling on top of her, his hips between her thighs, his hands spreading her legs even more.

"Are you sure...?" he asked her breathlessly and she nodded.

He adjusted his grip on her and then he slid inside.

Riza's eyes grew large at the sensation of his hot cock sliding inside of her. There was next to no pain, but the sensation was new and overwhelming.

She held onto his shoulders, trying to find a focal point as she adjusted to being stretched so openly.

He held very still, not wanting to cause her any pain. When he was sure that she was getting used to the sensation, he finally relented his iron grip on his own desires and his hips started to move on their own accord.

Riza moaned as Roy started to slowly thrust into her. Each movement brought about another surge of pleasure. She didn't know what to do, her hands gripping at him and scratching aimlessly.

He slowly built up his rhythm, his hands going from cupping her cheeks when he was kissing her deeply, to teasing her nipples.

Riza couldn't do much more than to try and match his movements, trying to meet his thrusts halfway and moan into his mouth. Just when she thought it couldn't get any better, he sneaked a hand between their bodys, slowly traveling from their bellies in between her legs. He wriggled his fingers around just above where they were connected and then smirked when he had finally found the right spot.

Riza yelped loudly into his grinning mouth as Roy all but attacked her clitoris, rubbing at the sensitive little nub mercilessly in time with his thrusts.

Riza didn't know exactly how long she lasted, but soon enough she felt the walls around her collapse as she threw her head back and took a shuddering breath.

That was all it took for Roy to lose his control completely. With a last thrust he came inside of her, spilling himself right in her spasming core.

They moved lazily for a few more moments, each one riding out the last of their orgasm before they relented to long and slow kisses.

When Roy finally slipped out of her, he used her discarded shift to half-heartedly clean them both off their sweat and the remains of what they had done, before drawing her into his arms. He placed a kiss on her sweaty forehead and smiled into her hair, as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"That was…"

Her voice was breathy, still a little shaken with exhaustion and bliss.

Roy smiled.

"I know it was a little late, but I couldn't wait any longer to finally make you my wife."

Riza blushed.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you think it was about time we had our wedding night?"

"So we didn't? When we got married?"

Roy huffed.

"What? Oh no, you were far too drunk and too afraid. I didn't touch you. I think it was Rebecca that finally took pity on you and helped you undress after I had brought you upstairs…"

"Oh…"

A huge weight was lifted off Riza's shoulders. 

"So I wasn't so bad and repulsive that you couldn't even look at me the next day?" 

Roy pressed her closer. 

"Oh God, no! I was just as afraid and scared as you were... And a little ashamed... You were so helpless in my arms and all I wanted to do was kiss you. But I didn't. I swear. I didn't touch you that night... But I think I really wanted to," he admitted with a light flush on his face. 

Riza smiled and looked up at him playfully. 

"Well, now you may touch me whenever you want."

Roy grinned and rolled them over again, pressing her into the mattress with his body. 

"I think I will just do that, my queen."


End file.
